Hyotei Goes to the Junkyard
by mrsmochiatobe
Summary: Some place no rich person ever wants to see: A junkyard. Especially when Gakuto's running the show, and Atobe's hallucinating. Please R&R! One-shot Crack.


****

Sorry to all those who have been following _Hey, can I have Your Phone Number_. We haven't updated in a while, and I'm truly sorry about that.

**I got great reviews on my last one shot, _Rikkai Dai Goes to Wal-Mart_, so I thought I'd try another one. This time it's Hyotei…hehehe this should be fun. Thanks to all who read the _Wal-Mart_ one shot, and to those who didn't review, I hope it was good.**

**Btw, it's rated T for Shishido's outlandish swearing. You know you still love him.**

**So here goes:**

**Hyotei Goes to the Junkyard**

It was a normal day at Hyotei Academy. Well, as normal as a school full of super-rich kids and a crazy tennis team gets. Yuushi Oshitari was sitting quietly, reading one of Shakespeare's many plays. This one happened to be titled, "Othello." Shishido Ryou was working hard on the other side of the same room; setting up an immensely large and outrageously complicated chain of dominoes. He was also muttering words such as, "Guinness," "record," "YouTube," and "hits."

Everything seemed peaceful until a red-haired boy with a bobcut slammed the door of the room open. "Ryou! Oshitari! I've got a surprise for you!"

The boy wearing the blue baseball cap, and the boy with blue hair exchanged glances. Mukahi Gakuto have a surprise was never a good thing. Shishido's gaze slid back to the acrobat. "What the hell is it this time?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" Gakuto smiled gleefully. "I'm also going to have to blindfold you!"

Shishido and Yuushi looked at each other in fear. Gakuto and surprises was one thing, but Gakuto and blindfolds was a plan destined to have disastrous consequences.

"NO!" both players shouted simultaneously.

"Geez," Mukahi raised his hands like he had just been caught be the police, "If I knew any better, I'd say you guys hated the last time I took you out for a surprise!"

Ryou shuddered as he remembered the last time Gakuto took the team out for a "surprise." The regulars had ended up in America, at Hooters. Shishido had tried to cover his unfortunate kohai's eyes, but he was pretty sure that now poor Choutarou was scarred for life whenever he looked at women. "_No,_ it was the best time I've ever had," he muttered sarcastically.

Mukahi took it seriously, "Great! Then you'll love this even more! The rest of the team is waiting at the courts outside!" He grabbed an arm of both players and dragged them out of the room, leaving Yuushi without a book, and Shishido's domino chain unfinished.

When the trio reached the rest of the team, most were either agitated, unenthusiastic, or in Ootori Choutarou's case, just plain scared.

"Ore-sama demands to know what is going on!" Atobe Keigo stood at the head of the tennis team, arms crossed.

"Like I told you earlier, it's a surprise! Now here, blindfold yourselves." The acrobat cheerfully tossed a bandana at each of them.

"Isn't there a player at Seigaku who wears one of these?" Wakashi asked, his voice full of disdain.

"Yes, Kaidoh Kaoru, I believe," Yuushi answered.

Gakuto rolled his eyes, "Do you have to know everything?"

Yuushi opened his mouth, "Ah-"

"Don't answer that. Just put the blindfolds on! My limo driver's not going to wait forever, you know."

Akutagawa Jirou, who was actually awake at this moment, looked down at the cloth in his hands and stared blankly at it. "How _are_ we supposed to put these on?"

The rest of the team looked at the blonde, and then down at their hands. None of them knew how to use a blindfold.

"Why the fuck did you give us these to wear if you didn't even know how to use one yourself?" Shishido exclaimed, watching the red-head surf the net, looking for a web site that may have instructions to putting on a blindfold. The rest of the team gathered around Gakuto and his laptop.

"I don't know! I saw it in a spy movie! Don't criticize me!" he snapped, clearly irritated.

After a few minutes, a cry of "Aha!" was heard. Gakuto had found a website dedicated to just tying blindfolds.

Two hours, twenty-seven minutes, five fired limousine drivers, and two tennis matches later, Gakuto had the team blindfolded and ready to go.

_I swear, I'm going to kick that pink-haired girlish punk's ass when I find out where we're going, _Shishido thought to himself, while waiting to be led into Mukahi's limo. When it was his turn, his teammate _tried_ to help him, but Ryou landed on his head on the floor of the limo. _No, I'm not going to kick his ass, I'm going to MURDER him!_

The black limo drove along the streets of Tokyo like it was on an important mission, which according to Gakuto's brain, it was. Inside, the regulars sat in silence, waiting for the car to lurch to a stop so they could get out and see what horrible destination they happened to have the misfortune of arriving at.

After what felt like weeks trapped in a small room sitting next to someone who claims to have "prowess," Ryou finally broke the silence by shouting the classic, "Are we there yet?"

He heard Mukahi's voice from somewhere on his left. Whether it was the back or the front of the limo, he didn't know. He just hoped Gakuto wasn't driving. "No, it'll be another five minutes or so."

That meant the team wasn't leaving the country this time. That was a good sign. The fact that the team was still wearing blindfolds was a bad sign. "Can you at least tell us where we're going?" Yuushi sighed.

"No. Geez! How many times do I have to tell you guys, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!"

"Damnit! Why the hell won't you just tell us where we're going? You said it was only another five minutes!" cried an exasperated Shishido.

"Could you be quiet already Ryou? I'm trying to drive!"

The entire group went silent.

Gakuto. Was. Driving.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" gasped Shishido. "Why the hell are _you_ driving? We're all going to die!"

The moment the teen in the blue baseball cap said that last sentence, the car lurched to a heart-stopping halt.

_I'm dead,_ Shishido thought, _and it's all because of that stupid bastard Mukahi._

"We're here!" Ryou heard a happy chirp from his left.

That meant he was still alive. _Yes, I'm still alive! _he thought. Then, _Damn, I still have to deal with this idiot. _He heard a clicking sound, and shuffling of feet as the regulars stepped out of the car. Shishido slowly took off his blindfold and looked around. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings.

As he made his way out of the limo, he stared in amazement at what loomed in front of him.

Something no rich person ever wants to see.

Piles and piles of junk.

"Welcome to the junkyard!" shouted Gakuto.

"Of all the places you could have picked to take us, you chose here?" asked a skeptic Ryou.

Gakuto responded proudly, "Sure, why not? It seems like fun."

"On what planet?" muttered Oshitari.

"Ore-sama thinks Gakuto needs mental help for taking us to a commoner's playground," Atobe criticized.

"It's not a playground," corrected Gakuto, "It's a junkyard. It's where things that people don't need anymore get put."

"So it's a landfill?" asked Hiyoshi, raising an eyebrow.

"No silly! A landfill is full of trash! This is full of useful things that aren't being used!" Gakuto corrected, rolling his eyes.

"What's the difference?" muttered Shishido.

Gakuto shouted, "I heard that!"

"You're standing right next to him, why wouldn't you?" asked Yuushi.

"That kind of hurt, you know," Ryou replied, rubbing his ear.

"Whatever. Aren't you guys going to thank me for taking you to this wonderful place?" Gakuto asked, beaming childishly.

The entire team stared in silence.

"Well, c'mon! Let's go inside!" was all Gakuto said, grabbing the wrist of the nearest teammate- who unfortunately happened to be Shishido- and dragging them through the gates.

The other side of fence looked worse than the side that was facing the street. The rough, uneven, dirt covered ground gave the junkyard a dead look. Not that the abandoned, rusted cars stacked on top of one another didn't already give off that effect. There were steel shelves in one corner, with smaller items laid in a careless manner on them. A shelf dedicated just to blenders was covered in dirt. In another corner sat chairs of all sizes, shapes, colors, and conditions. Most were ripped and ruined, the stuffing falling out of the seat. Others were laying on their side, appearing to be screaming in pain, as their frames were bent out of shape and their legs were falling off, or in the case of a recliner, the foot rest being twisted at an odd angle.

"LOOK! A TRAMPOLINE!" came an unexpected shout from Jirou, who happened to still be awake. He was pointing at a decrepit-looking rectangle with a stretchy white fabric being held in place by metal springs. There was a red "X" in the center, which gave Shishido the impression that it had previously belonged to a gymnastics company. When nobody said anything, the blonde took off, running straight towards it.

"No! Jirou! That might not be safe!" yelled Yuushi, starting to chase after his teammate.

"Might not be safe? That thing looks like it came back from the depths of hell!" cried Ryou.

Jirou reached the trampoline before Yuushi could get to him. He clambered on, eager to try a move he had seen Mukahi do during a match the other day. "Is this how you did it, Mukahi-senpai?" he asked from across the yard, as he began to jump up and down on the trampoline.

"Stop that right now, Jirou!" Yuushi shouted from his position (firmly) on the ground, next to the trampoline.

Shishido was staring at the bouncing player. The creaking of metal sounded every time Jirou landed. "Get down from there before you kill yourself!" shouted Shishido.

"Let me just try this!" responded Jirou. He did one more bounce, then he tried to get as high as he could before throwing a double back tuck.

As Jirou flipped, Wakashi's eye twitched, Yuushi gasped, Atobe's mouth nearly dropped open- but it didn't because that's not what rich people do, Kabaji did nothing, Choutarou whimpered, Shishido swore obscenely loudly, and Gakuto cheered.

_It's almost like watching him flip in slow motion,_ Shishido thought as he watched Jirou get pulled back down by gravity.

There was a resounding gasp as the team watched the overly hyper boy land on the fabric of the trampoline. Everyone let out their breath as soon as they realized that Jirou hadn't fallen through.

Jirou straightened himself back up, then proceeded to walk to the edge of the trampoline where Yuushi was standing. "How was that? I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Oshitari sighed, "Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, that was pretty amazing. _And _you're still alive. That's impressive."

Akutagawa squatted down and threw his legs over the side of the trampoline, balanced on the edge. As he was about to swing himself off, his butt fell through the springs, and Jirou was stuck.

"Uh…hey guys? A little help here, anyone?" he called to the Hyotei team. Shishido had an irritated look on his face, but stepped forward to assist Yuushi in tugging Jirou out from his place between two rusted metal springs.

After Jirou was safely on the ground, and the team had assembled in a reasonable fashion, Gakuto declared, "Everyone now can roam around and do whatever they want. Just meet back here at seven, okay?"

Several weird looks were given, but no questions were asked. "Alright team, split up!" Gakuto cried, as the team dispersed and went their separate ways.

* * *

**ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER,**

"Well Kabaji, Ore-sama has to admit; this is an excellent design for a throne!" Atobe cried, spreading his arms out wide to take in the glorious pile of…well, rusting cars with a leather recliner, or what used to be one at the top.

Shishido stood there, stupidly, with his mouth hanging open. After the team had split up, Atobe had driven himself to the brink of insanity, or at least that's what Shishido called it. The buchou had been so disgusted with the sight of the junkyard, he didn't believe it was real. And now, the world famous Atobe Keigo was hallucinating. His mental mindset had turned the crumbling, dirty area around him into a palace, or a mansion, or a brand new foreign country, (like he didn't already have fifty) or something of the sort. And now it was ruled by him.

Kabaji had built him a throne at his request, using the materials around him, which didn't amount to much. He found a pile of cars, found the best looking chair he could find, and dragged the recliner to the top of the mountain of steel. He then proceeded to use some rope and bungee cords he found lying wistfully on the shelf of disregarded items and tie the recliner down to the cars. Next, he grabbed a piece of copper piping from a small pile in a corner, stabbed a tennis ball on it at the top, and handed it to Atobe as a scepter.

And now, Atobe was acting like the junkyard was now some rich person's playground in his demented, obscured state of mind. He was escorted to the top of the car pile and rested his buttocks comfortably in the decaying piece of furniture, smiling gleefully as he looked at the cluttered wasteland below him. "Ah, Ore-sama's loyal subjects. What a lovely day it is. You there!" He pointed menacingly at Shishido…well at least as menacingly as you can with a piece of metal with a tennis ball stuck to the end of it. "Fetch Ore-sama an iced mocha! Extra chocolate and extra whipped cream! And those chocolate sprinkles Ore-sama enjoys so much!"

Shishido just stared. Even more stupidly than before, if that was possible. Atobe just ordered him to get a coffee. Not that he didn't order people around daily, but a coffee? What the hell? That ordering was saved for his fan girls! They'd swoon and get giddy with joy if the almighty Keigo-kun ordered them to get a coffee. But now, his buchou was ordering _him _to get a coffee while pointing at him. And even worse, Atobe was using a piece of patina-coated copper with something that he smashed around with a racquet on a daily basis attached to the end. _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!_ he shouted in his head.

"Well? Fetch Ore-sama his coffee!" prodded Atobe. Grimacing, Shishido strode off before His Royal Highness threw that metal stick he was brandishing at him.

_Well, I'm sure not getting him a coffee, especially not anywhere around here. Why the hell would I get him a coffee anyway? I guess I'll just see what everyone else is up to. If that's ever a good idea,_ he thought to himself as he wove in and out of the massive stacks of cars. _It's like a maze in here. With dangerous, spiky metal killer weapons at every turn…not good. _

Shishido made his way from one end of the junkyard to the other, moving around the piles of well…junk. For any rich person, it wasn't a pretty sight. It wasn't a pretty sight for any person in general.

Keeping his head up high, prepared for falling cars, Ryou didn't see what was lying in wait in front of him like a cat ready to pounce.

It was a broken, rusted, bent car muffler.

Pitching forward, Shishido fell face-first into the ground, causing a tan cloud to rise around him. Spitting out a clod of dirt, Ryou slowly turned his head and glared at whatever atrocity dared cause him to fall into the dirt. _Oh God, I'm acting more like Atobe-kun at every second. Damn it. _

Shishido stood up and brushed himself off. Surveying himself, he was disheartened to find his clothes were ruined. The Hyotei Regulars weren't just known for their great tennis, they were known for their great sense of style, too. His new, purple silk shirt was badly ripped, and his black jeans were torn. The gash in his purple shirt ran from the hem of the bottom right corner to about three inches away from his neckline. Sighing, he took off his shirt and tossed it aside, realizing the rip would eventually reach his neckline, and the limp, crinkled fabric would probably fall off before he even left the junkyard.

_Shit, now I'm walking around this junkyard shirtless. Somebody, specifically Mukahi, is going to pay. I'm going to fucking murder that bastard when we get back. Or I'll just lock him in a car and leave it for the scrapper. That's a good plan. _

So now, Atobe was sitting in a chair, acting like king of the world, with Kabaji at his side, being the royal courier, Shishido was wandering around shirtless, and Hiyoshi, Oshitari, Jirou, and Gakuto were all off doing something else.

Something that Shishido was determined to find out.

* * *

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER, **

"Ahahahah! Go Ootori-kun, go!" a voice shouted somewhere in the distance.

_Oh fuck, that sounds like Mukahi-kun. That's not good,_ Shishido thought as he ran toward the voice that was laughing maniacally.

"Mukahi-senpai, I'm not sure this is safe," a voice whimpered as a clang resounded through the junkyard.

Shishido ran faster, praying that the team idiot would _not_ murder his doubles partner. He kind of needed him.

"Are you sure this is safe? I'm afraid I'm going to fall off," the Choutarou voice whimpered.

_Fall off? What the hell is he doing! Choutarou-kun, I'm coming for you! _Shishido screamed mentally.

Sliding to a halt in front of Yuushi, who was patiently lounging in a discarded bucket seat, Shishido demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sighing, Oshitari replied calmly, "Only the usual that ever goes on around here."

Grabbing Yuushi's collar, Shishido pulled him out of the bucket seat and up to his face, "What the hell does that mean? Where's Ootori-kun?"

"Shishido-kun, calm down. Look up, there's Choutarou-kun. Answer your problems?" responded the blue-haired genius.

Not letting go of Oshitari, Shishido looked up. There was his doubles partner, climbing on one of the stacks of cars that had been arranged around the junkyard. He had reached the second car from the top, and was struggling for a handhold on the topmost car. Meanwhile, Gakuto was prancing around on the hood of the car crowning the stack next to the one Choutarou was climbing, cheering him on. Hiyoshi, meanwhile, was sitting on the edge of a discarded mattress, while Jirou had decided to fall asleep on it.

Suddenly dropping his teammate, Shishido began to move towards the wrecked cars, but Hiyoshi stepped forward to stop him. "Don't distract him. He'll fall off that way. None of us want that, now, do we?"

The shirtless boy glared, but kept his mouth shut. He knew Hiyoshi was right. Any sort of distraction could cause Choutarou to fall to his doom. And he certainly didn't want that.

After another good minute of struggle, the white-haired second year finally reached the topmost car of the stack he was climbing on. Opening the driver's side door, as instructed by Gakuto, he climbed in the seat and pressed the horn several times, getting a dying "whan" sound with every tap.

Gakuto, on the other hand was dancing even more joyfully than before, leaving dents in the top of the already mutilated car.

Shishido breathed a sigh of relief, as he saw his partner smile and slouch down in the seat of the rusted-out 1957 Buick Century.

Choutarou looked out the open window, over the vast expanse of junkyard, and finally saw his partner standing below. His blue-capped, shirtless, covered-in-dirt doubles partner.

But Choutarou didn't care. He was just happy that his senpai got to see him climb the massive car stack. Sticking his arm out the car window, he ecstatically waved at Shishido.

But soon, Shishido's lopsided grin turned into a face of horror as he began to shout something at the second year. Choutarou strained to hear him over the buzzing noise that continued to grow. It was beginning to make the car vibrate. _Wait a second, buzzing noise? What buzzing noise? Where did that come from?_

What made him look was Shishido's pointing. Staring out the passenger side window, a dark, circular shaped disc, about 18 feet in diameter was heading towards him.

Gakuto ran, hopping from car stack to car stack as he evaded the path of the giant metal magnet. Yuushi stood by Shishido as he shouted obscenities that were mixed in with phrases such as, "Choutarou get out of there," "Get out of the car," and "You're going to die if you don't fucking move now, damn it!"

Losing all hope and resorting to reckless abandon, Shishido began to quickly make his way up the stack of cars to the Buick Choutarou happened to be sitting in. He was only three cars away when he realized the top car, the one the second-year happened to be sitting in, was beginning to move. Climbing harder and faster, Shishido reached the second to top car before the one his partner was sitting in began to slowly float over his head.

Waiting patiently, the blue-hat-wearing boy jumped and grabbed onto the drive shaft of the old car. "Yuushi-kun! Go get help! No wait! Fuck that! HELP US!"

"I'll try! I'll meet you at the conveyor belt!" Yuushi shouted over the roar of the magnet. He grabbed Hiyoshi, who in turn, grabbed Jirou and lifted him over his shoulder. The trio ran in the direction of the monstrous conveyor belt that spread around the back fence of the junkyard.

* * *

Gakuto in the meantime, had found something…interesting, to say the least. It was hidden in a ring of car stacks, and the red-headed acrobat had only seen it when he ran atop the cars. It looked like some sort of cat…except it was massive. And it appeared to be metal. In all honesty, it looked like a giant robot. The outer armor was painted white, with red steel rivets at all the major joint fixtures and at the ends of the hydraulic pistons.

There was a whir sound, and then a click, as the head of the cat opened to reveal a cockpit, with one chair inside. Nervous, Gakuto climbed in, and settled himself in the seat, and grabbed hold of the stick controls, one on either side. As soon as he did that, the lights in the cockpit lit up, and the computer system went online. The hatch closed and the cat let out a mighty roar. "Liger Zero, huh?" Gakuto wondered aloud, reading the name of the cat on the front computer screen. "Alright then, let's go! Liger Zero!" Gakuto cried, launching the beast out of its hiding spot, clearing the car stacks and taking off at breakneck speed towards the conveyor belt.

* * *

While being picked up by the magnet, the roof of the Buick had caved in, and the door had fallen off, leaving Choutarou's driver side open for him to fall to his doom. And until this moment, Choutarou had buckled himself in. Until the seat belt broke. Now he was hanging onto the seat and the steering wheel for dear life, as Shishido still hung underneath the car.

_How the hell am I going to get out of this one now?_ He thought as he dangled wildly in the air.

* * *

The infamous Atobe Keigo, wielding his scepter, perched atop his junk throne was watching the spectacle from afar, amused. Until he realized the servant he sent to fetch him coffee was the young man dangling from the underside of the car, shirtless. Irritated, he stood up, and growled, "Come Kabaji, Ore-sama has some business to take care of." And quickly strode in the direction of the flailing Shishido.

* * *

Ryou had managed to make his way to the once-occupied door frame of the Buick Century. Swearing profusely, he managed to, with Choutarou's help, climb over his partner and into the car. "Alright, here's the plan," he shouted over the rattling noise of the magnet and its attached car. "As soon as we're about ten feet above the conveyor belt, we jump out the passenger side, and run the opposite way the belt's going! Do you trust me?"

Nervousness shone in Choutarou's eyes, but he nodded his head, and grabbed Shishido's extended hand, moving over to the passenger side, preparing to jump. The conveyor belt was approaching fast.

"NOW!" Shishido shouted, and the pair dove out of the car, onto the thick rubber surface. The car fell several feet away, now a pile of chewed and distorted metal.

Ryou tugged Ootori's arm, pulling him up and helping him into a run. "Our problem now is getting around those crushers! We have to get to a maintenance platform so we can get off of here without jumping!" he shouted over the clanging and squealing noises of discarded objects meeting their doom.

"Crushers? What crushers? And why can't we jump?" Choutarou questioned, praying that this would just end soon.

"See those giant blocks falling down and crushing things? Those are crushers, and we have to use the right timing to go through them without being squished like bugs. And Choutarou, we're twenty feet above the ground. If we jumped, we'd suffer severe injuries!" Ryou answered frantically, trying to find some sort of exit off this ride of doom.

But a roar stopped his thought process. There was a giant mechanical cat headed his and Ootori's way.

Pulling up alongside the pair, Gakuto opened the hatch of his Liger Zero. "Need some help?"

"Yeah! Can you give us a lift?" asked the shirtless third-year.

"Well, no. There's only room for one in here!" Gakuto responded cheerfully.

Fuming, Shishido shouted, "Then what the fuck are you here for?"

"I just wanted to see if I could help! I do have this cool robot, after all!" pouted Gakuto.

Choutarou became brilliant within that second, "Do you think your robot could destroy the crushers ahead of us and take out the power system for the conveyor belt?"

"Why sure! Liger can do anything! Isn't that right boy?" he coddled the giant machine.

"Then take them out for us please! Put that giant monster of yours to good use!" screamed Shishido furiously, while avoiding a piece of junk headed his way on the conveyor belt.

Gakuto retaliated, "Liger's not a monster! But I'll do it anyway. This way you can see just how awesome he is!"

The hatch closed and the Liger took off running at the nearest crusher. Inside the cockpit, a small command lit up on the front screen. "Strike laser claw? Alright, let's do it then!" Gakuto confirmed with the beast. The outside mechanisms of the front forelegs began to glow orange with heat as he approached the crusher. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Gakuto screamed as the Liger took out the crusher like it was made of Lego's. The process was repeated with the next three crushers as well, until the red-headed acrobat found the circuit breaker and 'Strike Laser Clawed' that as well.

The conveyor belt came to an abrupt halt, and Shishido and Choutarou proceeded to climb over the ruined crushers until they found a maintenance platform, where they climbed down from the conveyor belt.

The Liger approached, just as Yuushi and Hiyoshi, who was still carrying Jirou, arrived. "We're here…to…save…y…you," Yuushi panted. "Wait…you're okay?"

"Yeah, Gakuto-kun and his…Liger…saved us," Choutarou explained, a grin of relief on his face as he gestured at where Mukahi was climbing down from the great white beast.

Hiyoshi glared at it, "Just what exactly is that thing?"

Shishido shrugged, "We don't know. I don't really care. It saved me. I'll leave it at that."

At that moment, Atobe appeared, Kabaji in tow. "Where is Ore-sama's coffee? And where is your shirt? What is that?" Atobe was now staring at the Liger Zero.

It let out a growl when it saw Atobe standing there, arms crossed, his face scrunched at the giant cat. "You know what? Ore-sama does not care. Where is Ore-sama's coffee?"

"There's no coffee around here! This is a fucking junkyard!" Shishido cried desperately.

"What is a junkyard? This is Atobetopia! There should be coffee shops everywhere!" Atobe held his arms wide and spun around.

_He's still hallucinating. Shit, _Shishido groaned mentally.

"Ahh, Atobe-kun, it will be okay, I will take you to coffee, come." Yuushi guided the delusional King of Atobetopia away, saving Ryou from any further embarrassment.

Gakuto sighed, "I guess I'll go home now. I think I'll take the Liger Zero with me though. How do you like that, boy?"

Liger roared in response as Gakuto headed back up to the cockpit. "I'll see you guys at practice!" he cried at the four members who were left below, and took off.

"I guess we should head back to the limo then," suggested Choutarou.

"Sounds good to me," agreed both Wakashi and Ryou.

And so, they made their way back to the entrance of the junkyard, Jirou still sleeping.

* * *

When they got there, they found Atobe, Kabaji, and Yuushi standing around, clearly irritated. "What's wrong, you guys?" asked Choutarou.

"Where's Mukahi-kun?" Yuushi asked, countering the question.

"He left, taking the Liger, why?" Shishido replied.

"Well, who's going to drive us home?" responded the blue-haired genius.

The regulars who were left stood there stupidly.

"DAMN IT MUKAHI YOU BASTARD!" the shirtless one cried to the heavens.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER, back at Hyotei**

"I've got another adventure for you guys!" Gakuto shouted, bursting into the common room where the regulars were resting.

"NO!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Why not?" whined Gakuto.

* * *

**24 HOURS LATER, somewhere on an island in the Pacific Ocean**

"This is _exactly_ why we don't go on adventures with you!" Shishido cried as he used a machete to crack open a coconut. "Go to hell, Mukahi," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I never intended for it to be over 5,000 words, nor did I ever intend for it to be a Zoids crossover, haha. Oh, how could Gakuto ever be a chosen one? We'll never know. R&R please, anything is appreciated, even flames. I love criticism! =D **

**I'll see if I can get a Seigaku one-shot going sometime in the near future too. See you, hopefully, soon!**


End file.
